


you bet

by aiyumipies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kokichi is soft, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, M/M, Minor Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Multi, Mutual Attraction, ONLY FOR SHUICHI, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Polyamory, Sad Saihara Shuichi, They all are tbh, They have a strong friendship ok??, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Yeah there’s a bunch of them, and bc of miu, and i failed dont fuckin rub it in, bc of shuichi :(, but i made him trans again, dont @ me im sorry bro, dont kill me, haha yeah you bet, he’s pretty much the main focus, i put it as explicit bc there are a lot of sexual references and implied shit, maybe rantaro too?, not rlly but yeah, ohh!! so this is one of those types of cursed chatfics???, ok sorry im stupid, okay fr tho, rantaro and kokichi make it better tho!! :), right??, sad boi moments with shuichi, so lesbian, srsiously i need to stop implying shuichi is trans every time, tenko is literally in love with that mage omg omg, yeah i made everyone queer, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: you bet this is one of those cursed drv3 chatfics!! ;)the premiere is in the tags so go check that out wink
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/K1-B0, Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	you bet

_**adopt me** _

_**──────────────** _

**weebhentai:** shuichi pls?? pls??

 **oumasbitch:** haha no

 **oumasbitch:** and miu stop changing the names

 **belle delphine kinnie:** let me guess that the anime wannabe wants to fuck with you

 **atuaslut:** atua says that's not true!! tsumugi would never do that she swore to atua!

_**avocadofucker has gone online!** _

**avocadofucker:** i just woke up to find out y'all are on crack. 

**oumasbitch:** sorry rantaro :((

 **off-brand jeffree star:** omg morning avocado daddy <3

 **avocadofucker:** bye.

_**avocadofucker has gone offline!** _

_**computer stan has gone online!** _

**computer stan:** It's 2 AM. Go to sleep.

 **off-brand jeffree star:** robots can sleep???

**weebhentai:**

**computer stan:** ROBOPHOBIC?????

 **belle delphine kinnie:** ugh kiibo is giving that bottom more attention more than me

 **off-brand jeffree star:** who said i was bottom

 **oumasbitch:** nononono-

 **atuaslut:** atua thinks that ouma-kun is no bottom! 

**computer stan:** I wish I wasn't programmed to understand this.

_**bigstarskaidiot has gone online!** _

**bigstarskaidiot:** its okay shuu at least youeur geting dick more than miu

 **weebhentai:** youeur

 **off-brand jeffree star:** youeur

 **atuaslut:** youeur

 **computer stan:** youeur

 **hogwartsginny:** youeur

 **bigstarskaidiot:** da m,,n it,,, u to o himi ko??

**oumasbitch:**

**belle delphine kin:**

**oumasbitch:**

**belle delphine kin:** which dick ouma's or amami's

 **off-brand jeffree star:** both of ours!! <33

 **weebhentai:** good to know. then can u pls do this?? p l ea se????????

 **oumasbitch:** no. fucking. way.

 **weebhentai:** i will get you to do it one way or another

 **bigstarskaidiot:** sidekick what is she trying to do to you

 **atuaslut:** kaito do not say "trying"! atua and i know that tsumugi-chan will do it!!

 **korebabe:** Angie, please do not encourage her. We don't even know what she's planning to do.

 **wap pianist:** tsumugi what are you forcing shuichi to do?

 **oumasbitch:** mental rape, kaede <3

 **weebhentai:** i just want him to come over and test something out! :(

 **oumasbitch:** she makes it sound more innocent than what she told me. 

**belle delphine kin:** my oh my

 **hogwartsginny:** ...shes horny isnt she?

 **off-brand jeffree star:** miu = horny everyday

 **belle delphine kin:** LMAOAOOAOAO NOO IM NOT

 **oumasbitch:** shirogane, i will come to rantaro for protection. try something i dare you

 **belle delphine kin:** c-come...protection...!

 **computer stan:** You were right Himiko. She is indeed, horny. 

**off-brand jeffree star:** SAIHARA-CHAN U'RE GONNA FUCK WITH AVOCADO DADDY WITHOUT ME????

 **oumasbitch:** yes and you're not allowed to come.

 **weebhentai:** angieee,,, can you pls help me break into amami's dorm?? <3

 **atuaslut:** of course!! <3

 **kirubabe:** Please go to sleep guys.

 **hornyforwomen:** everyone*

 **kirubabe:** Ah, sorry Chabashira.

 **babyshark:** lets all pretend kirumi didnt say that shit. i'm curious on what you crackheads do at night :)

_**killingkaito has gone online!** _

**killingkaito:** what the fuck

 **wap pianist:** baby ;heart_eyes;

 **bigstarskaidiot:** omg why did you ignore me when i was here??

 **killingkaito:** i finessed your bitch 

**belle delphine kin:** FINALLY MAKI!! GOOD JOB! 

**bigstarskaidiot:** MAKI-ROLL???

 **oumasbitch:** you got your bitch finessed

 **wap pianist:** LMAO SHUICHI

**atuaslut:**

**bigstarskaidiot:** _BROOO???_ SIDEKICK NOT U TOO KSKKSJDMJL 

_**avocadofucker has gone online!** _

**avocadofucker:** first yall take the innocence of my baby kiibo, then ryoma, then himiko, then gonta and now y'all are tryina take shuichi's? yeah i ain't lettin' that happen you fucking bitches. and yes shuichi you can stay over for a while.

 **off-brand jeffree star:** damn rantaro took overprotective bf to the next level

 **atuaslut:** atua says you have no place to talk after you stole shuichi's virginity!!

**off-brand jeffree star:**

**oumasbitch:** dang it i'm getting exposed by atua

 **belle delphine kin:** at least you aren't a virgin bitch anymore, thats what im talking about shuichi! reminds me of what kaede, kaito, maki and i did last night!

 **wap pianist:**...miu, honey, please do not remind me of last night

 **killingkaito:** if you talk about last night iruma, i will not hesitate to kill you. just give me 5 minutes at most. :)

 **belle delphine kin:** and i take it back bc i would like to die by dick and pussy not by maki

 **babyshark:** the only dick you'll ever be getting is in your dreams.

**bigstarskaidiot:**

**belle delphine kin:** wrong!! i get kaito's dick everyday!!!!

_**bigstarskaidiot has gone offline!** _

**weebhentai:** sadly that confirms it

 **computer stan:** Yes! We now know she was not joking. :)

 **avocadofucker:** sniff sniff,,, he's still so innocent in such a dirty situation... sniff sniff

 **belle delphine kin:** you all are just jealous i get more dick than you guys will ever get!!

**weebhentai:**

**atuaslut:**

**atuaslut:** bitch i get more pussy than u'll ever get, atua will confirm <33

 **weebhentai:** damn right angie

 **hogwartsginny:**...can we just get back to what we were originally talking about...?

 **hornyforwomen:** himiko!! stop being so pessimistic and talk with more passion!!!!

 **hogwartsginny:**...it literally just turned 3 AM

 **avocadofucker:** kay see yall sluts later im sleeping with shuichi

_**avocadofucker has gone offline!** _

**oumasbitch:** he aint sleeping

 **off-brand jeffree star:** NOOO!! FACE TIME WITH ME AT LEAST :(((

 **oumasbitch:** sksjoudshbfigukdshuoabkw

_**oumasbitch has gone offline!** _

**wap pianist:** where is shuichi's wap funeral gonna be at?? i call buying the flowers!

 **belle delphine kin:** LMAO WAP FUNERAL????

 **off-brand jeffree star:** damn it theyre cuddling without me

 **killingkaito:** nobody wants to cuddle with you anyways.

 **off-brand jeffree star:** REJECTION HURTS, OK?!?!,,

 **babyshark:** can relate. sigh

 **kirubabe:** Hoshi, talk to us.

**korebabe:**

**belle delphine kin:** ^ korekiyo having his future wife give tennis dick more attention be like

 **korebabe:** Ah, now I can relate.

 **kirubabe:** Awh sorry honey.

 **korebabe:** <3

 **kirubabe:** <3

 **off-brand jeffree star:** i wish me and ranran and shumai were like that...:(

 **hornyforwomen:** too bad you degenerates will never be as wholesome as kirumi and korekiyo!!

 **wap pianist:** rip ****

 **off-brand jeffree star:** ugh it’s not my fault rantaro has kinks and i have stds

 **belle delphine kin:** kaito has HIV

 **killingkaito:** ew no u do

 **wap pianist:** gay

 **babyshark:** gay

 **belle delphine kin:** stfu gay kids

 **hogwartsginny:** cough cough

**korebabe:**

**killingkaito:**

**off-brand jeffree star:**

**hornyforwomen:**

**wap pianist:**

**belle delphine kin:**

**kirubabe:**

**babyshark:**

**belle delphine kin:** did you just type cough cough

 **korebabe:** CORONA

 **hogwartsginny:** skskxisisjxhissjxj?

 **hornyforwomen:** y’all killed my bb wow

**_oumasbitch has gone online!  
_ **

**oumasbitch:** what the fuck have you done to poor, poor himiko

 **off-brand jeffree star:** platonic love be like ^

 **wap pianist:** as if

 **hogwartsginny:** ur 2 lesbian 4 me kaede 

**belle delphine kin:** i thought you were fucking with avocado baby

 **oumasbitch:** what is this avocado theory

 **babyshark:** accurate.

 **computer stan:** ^

 **oumasbitch:** i hate u all

**off-brand jeffree star:**

**oumasbitch:** except for kokichi and rantaro*

 **wap pianist:** shuichi betrayal

 **belle delphine kin:** he really chose to be gay over us

_**bigstarskaidiot has gone online!** _

**bigstarskaidiot:** b-but - we've been friends with u longer than u guys started dating????,,,??,??

 **oumasbitch:** ok fine i love you all, not equally, but yeah. i do.

 **hornyforwomen:** aw how cute saihara <333

**hogwartsginny:**

**belle delphine kin:** damn himiko got her girl stolen

 **hogwartsginny:**...girl?

 **hornyforwomen:** yeah himiko! your girl! your best friend!

 **hogwartsginny:**...yeah, best friend...

 **wap pianist:** she wants to be more than best friends

 **bigstarskaidiot:** like super best friends!!

 **killingkaito:** no wonder your name is fitting. you sure are an idiot.

 **bigstarskaidiot:** ouch maki-roll

 **hogwartsginny:** tenko...don't listen to them...

 **belle delphine kin:** bc she likes titties and doesnt want you to find out

 **hornyforwomen:** i dont know what to say to that

 **hogwartsginny:** same tenko

 **babyshark:** where's gonta at anyways?

 **wap pianist:** omg,,

 **oumasbitch:** i know what you're thinking about. no, kaede. no

 **belle delphine kin:** ryomiee boi misses his bug simp

 **babyshark:** wtf

 **killingkaito:** you'll get used to it hoshi.

 **belle delphine kin:** same as how you get used to his big ass cock

_**kirubabe has kicked belle delphine kin!** _

**babyshark:** thank you kirumi.

 **oumasbitch:** thank you kirumi.

 **hogwartsginny:** thank you kirumi...

 **killingkaito:** Thank you kirumi.

 **computer stan:** Agreed! Thank you Kirumi.

 **wap pianist:** m-my sweetie???

 **bigstarskaidiot:** m-my girlfriend???????

 **killingkaito:** m-my stfu.

 **off-brand jeffree star:** damn ur girl b acting up why dont yall discipline her tbh

 **korebabe:** ...Ouma, no. That's not something you should say in public to your classmates.

 **weebhentai:** ah that reminds me of something i watched last night...

 **hornyforwomen:** tsumugi! i trusted you would never watch porn like all of those male degenerates!!

 **weebhentai:** i'm sorry i was too tempted to not!

 **bigstarskaidiot:** maki-roll is no beast!!! you only discipline pets or beasts not people!!!!

 **oumasbitch:**...kaito's afraid of animals that's why he disciplines them and calls them "beasts"

 **killingkaito:** if you don't all shut the fuck up, i will be ending you faster than when someone blinks. i'll have my fun with it too. :)

_**korebabe has added belle delphine kin!** _

**belle delphine kin:** yandere!!! <33333

 **oumasbitch:** damn it's your funeral miu

**killingkaito:**

**bigstarskaidiot:**

**wap pianist:**

**bigstarskaidiot:** hold on- maki- wait- no- NO-

 **wap pianist:** KAITO STOP HER YOU IDIOT

 **off-brand jeffree star:** i was in the bathroom for ONE SECOND. 

**off-brand jeffree star:** oh hey look i just saw maki coming out of her dorm with a large ass kitchen knife

 **off-brand jeffree star:** ...wait

**Author's Note:**

> okay this sucks so bad i-
> 
> take this as an apology for not finishing some other works <3
> 
> gonta doesn't appear yet :(
> 
> [ don't you dare point out my mistakes sob ]


End file.
